


One Short Of Enough

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha steps aside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Short Of Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Originally written on June 15th, 2010.

[   
](http://i200.photobucket.com/albums/aa246/chivakaza/various/tumblr_l3mgm9olFz1qzohdro1_400.jpg)

 

It´s not exactly night yet, but the day has already taken off towards tomorrow when Kai, being an economic guy he is, takes the usual shortcut and walks to the buzzing heart of a food market. Next moment, he finds himself staring at a small fruit stand in the middle of the busy place. Its lights are directed the right way to make the takings bigger. The voices of traders around are persistent, and Kai ponders whether he is actually annoyed or not.

To close the distance between the stand and him would be just a matter of a few long steps, but Kai is not really sure he wants to buy anything. His eyes are entranced by the colours of more and less exotic sorts of fruit. Suddenly, Kai can feel the drops of sweat on his forehead and his back. He spots tangerines. His mind works quickly, even if it´s this hot. Of course there is a reason for him being a leader. Kai decides.

A lady behind the bent racks could very well be his mother´s mother. Kai smiles and asks for one box full of the orange fruit. He thinks for a few seconds and then asks for two of them. Inwardly he counts the round pieces and wonders about the definition of a word enough.

 

The tangerines´ pulp is full of juice. They are heavy; the handle of a blue plastic bag cuts unpleasantly into his right hand. Thus Kai allows himself to steal one of them as he strides in the direction of his final destination. He finishes on time. As his knuckles touch the wooden surface of the doors, he registers there is still some of the tangerine skin behind his nails.

But there is nothing easier to ignore when Uruha opens the doors for him, a smile playing at the corners of his eyes. There is nothing easier to ignore when Uruha pecks his lips hastily but with just the right amount of force so Kai knows he has been craving it. And there is nothing easier to ignore when Uruha´s expression turns into the one of excited surprise as he feels the moist sweetness of his favourite fruit still stuck to Kai´s lips.

Kai sighs and raises his hand with the bag. Uruha steps aside; Kai has guessed the entrance password after all.


End file.
